The present invention relates to a camera accessory. More particularly, the invention relates to a camera accessory for enabling a photographer having a predetermined height to position a camera at a height greater than the predetermined height and take a picture from the greater height with complete physical and visual control.
Camera accessories similar to that described herein are disclosed in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 1,486,231, issued Mar. 11, 1924 to Cox, U.S. Pat. No. 1,489,934, issued Apr. 8, 1924 to Eklund, U.S. Pat. No. 1,803,347, issued May 5, 1931 to Owens, U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,512, issued July 11, 1939 to Schofield, U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,815, issued June 25, 1957 to Kaplan et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,339, issued July 7, 1964 to Nisperly et al.
Objects of the invention are to provide a camera accessory of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, affixed to, and removed from, a camera with facility, convenience and rapidity, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to enable a photographer to position a camera at a height above his or her head and take a picture from such height with complete physical and visual control rather than the haphazard photographs taken by people in such circumstances without the camera accessory of the invention.